nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Verbluffen
The Federal Republic of Verbluffen (Bundesrepublik Verblüffen), is a large nation that was formerly located in the region of Sunalaya. When Verbluffen was located in Sunalaya, unlike the nation of Osterr, Verbluffen was the only nation of its kind. Over time, Verbluffen grew to be one of the largest militaries in Sunalaya, staying behind The dictatorship POD. During the final days of the Third Verbluffen Reich, the nation was ultimately forced to evacuate the Earth and repopulated an area within the Universe renamed into "Großenreich Verbluffen." Founding of Verbluffen Verbluffen was a major state of the Großdetusches Reich. In the fall of 1934, Verbluffen declared independence from the Reich, and being recognized in the month of December 1934. The Verbluffen Reichstag was established in January of 1935, becoming the Governmental Diet, and allowing the nation to govern itself. Over the next years, the Verbluffen Reich began, the Allied powers defeated Nazi Germany, and Verbluffen then began to conquer Europe once again, then defeating Russia. Etymology The name Verbluffen originates from the ancient nation The Kingdom of Verblüffen. History of Verbluffen Verbluffen citizens are mainly German, but others are French, British, and Italian only because of Verbluffen conquering. The first citizens were the first to arrive in Verbluffen from the 10000 Islands, they mostly arrived in the secondary Reich port of Peenmünde, the first people to arrive on the second largest island in the Verbluffen Reich, the Götterdam Isles. In 2013, the Sunalayans reached the Verbluffen Reich. This marked the first great immigration since the 10000 Islanders, and it caused the economy to boost greatly. Foreign Relationships Verbluffen was part of the region of Sunalaya. It is a member of the Pagophagic Powers, and the World Assembly. Verbluffen, along with Philomachus, created the Pagophagic Powers. Verbluffen formerly had good connections with the Kingdom of Lindenholt, mainly because Lindenholt served as a "parent" nation to Verbluffen. Verbluffen controls the colonies of Fetharmia and Erstaunlich. Verbluffen major allies are: The dictatorship POD, and The Fiefdom of Philomachus. Military The Verbluffen Wehrmacht exists out of 5 branches: the Heer, Schutzstaffel, Luftwaffe, Kriegsmarine and Raumflotte. The Heer is assigned to conquering other nations to extend the Reich, mainly with armored vehicles. It also serves as a force to defend the Reich's colonies, along with the help of the Verbluffen Waffen-SS. The Heer mainly uses the Panzer Lineup, which include MBT's, SPG's, mobile AA's, and IFV's. The infantry is divided by squads, who have the ability to overwhelm various targets. The Luftwaffe is one of the most used parts of the Verbluffen Wehrmacht, and is used in basically every war, but mainly used for the blitzkrieg tactic. Based on the history of the Luftwaffe, it is a rarity for Verbluffen to lose more than 3 aircraft in a war. The Küstenwache, which is a branch of the Kriegsmarine, is responsible to guard the home waters of Verbluffen, and the Kriegsmarine is used to attack foreign waters in time of war. Both the Kriegsmarine and Luftwaffe are responsible for the 70 aircraft carriers Verbluffen possesses. The Raum Kraft is the force in charge of protecting the Möndreich, although it is mainly classified. Sattelites are used in the Raum Kraft, although they are used to monitor the Earth, and provide an early warning system for any approaching crafts. There are a classified amount of armed satellites, which are stationed above various "special attention" nations. During a nuclear war however, the Reich is rendered completely protected from any nuclear weapons, since it is based on the Moon. States Category:Verbluffen Category:Former nations of significant size